harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley) (b. 11 August,1981) was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's (née Prewett) seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self, preserved in a diary, and was forced to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Biography Early life (1981-1992) Ginny was the last of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett), the first girl born into the Weasley family in a long time, and the last for that generation. She was born shortly before the end of the First Wizarding War, during which her maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, were killed. Ginny grew up with her parents and six brothers at the Burrow in Devon, England; her room was on the third floor, overlooking the family's orchard and decorated with posters of The Weird Sisters and Gwenog Jones.Despite the majority of her brothers being keen Quidditch players, she was not allowed to play with them when she was a child. When she was six, she began a habit of breaking into the family broom shed and taking each of their brooms out in turn. She was never caught, and it only came to light eight years later. Ginny had always been shy around Harry Potter, when she had blushed and ran back to her room. Ginny had been looking forward to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since her eldest brother, Bill, started at the school. Hogwarts years (1992-1998) First year After seeing Harry at King's Cross, Ginny developed feelings for him and talked about Harry all summer. When Harry arrived at the Burrow after being rescued from theDursleys by Ron, Fred, and George, she became extremely shy in his presence. On their first meeting, she came down for breakfast to find him sitting at the table. Startled, she retreated back to her room and stared at Harry as he passed her bedroom on his way to Ron's. Ginny became extremely clumsy around Harry and had a habit of knocking things over when he entered a room. On the day their Hogwarts letters arrived, she knocked over a porridge bowl with a loud clatter and put her elbow in the butter dish when Harry asked her if she was starting at Hogwarts. Second year Ginny and her family stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the night before setting off to start her second year at Hogwarts, and she met Harryagain. She was even more embarrassed in front of him than usual, muttering a hello but not looking at him. The next day, on Platform 9¾, she did meet his eyes as they shared a laugh over Percy's behaviour when trying to impress his girlfriend. Third year In the summer of 1994, Ginny spent a lot of time with Hermione, who was staying at the Burrow before and after the Quidditch World Cup. They shared Ginny's room and tent at the World Cup and solidified their growing friendship. Aware of her interest in Harry, Hermione advised Ginny to relax around him more and show him what she was really like, since she could barely talk if he was in the same room as her. She even suggested that Ginny start going out with other people. Although she was still shy around Harry, who was also staying at the Burrow, Ginny took Hermione's advice and was much more relaxed and spent time with him, Ron, and Hermione. She attended the Quidditch World Cup final with the majority of her family and was shaken by the appearance of Death Eaters in the aftermath of the Irish victory. Fourth year With the revelation that Lord Voldemort had returned in the summer of 1995, Ginny's parents became active members of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. As a result, the family was relocated to the Order's headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Placethat summer. Ginny stayed at headquarters, sharing a room with Hermione, and helped her mother to clean the place to make it a suitable base of operations. She learned the truth about Sirius Black and met Nymphadora Tonks, who acted like a big sister towards her and Hermione. When Harry arrived at Number 12, Ginny was pleased to see Harry, and, due to her taking Hermione's advice and her relationship with Michael Corner, was relaxed and composed in his presence, showing none of the embarrassment and shyness towards him that she had shown during previous meetings. Fifth year Ginny spent the summer of 1996 at the Burrow with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys. Despite having to put up with her brother Bill's new fiancée, Fleur Delacour (whom she nicknamed "Phlegm" and strongly disliked), she had a good summer practising Quidditch and planning to try out for the House team as a Chaser. On a trip to Fred and George's new shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, she bought her first pet, a purple Pygmy Puff that she named Arnold. Sixth year With the death of Dumbledore, and the knowledge that the protective charm over Harry was due to end soon, the Order of the Phoenix arranged to move him from the Dursleys' home to the Burrow. While most of her family went off to assist in the operation, which turned into a battle, Ginny stayed behind with her mother. As the team started to miss their Portkeys, Ginny started to worry for their safety and was only partially relieved to see Harry turn up at the Burrow. WhenGeorge turned up with his ear cursed off, Ginny was shocked and helped her mother tend to him. Finally, as each member of her family returned, she relaxed, but the deaths of Mad-Eye Moody and Harry's beloved pet owl Hedwig sobered the occasion. Battle of Hogwarts During the battle, Harry needed the Room of Requirement to change form in order to retrieve Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. He asked Ginny to leave the room, on the proviso that she would re-enter it once he had completed his task. Freed of her sanctuary, Ginny joined the battle. After the initial fighting, Lord Voldemort called a temporary truce to allow the combatants to retrieve their dead, and for Harry to give himself up to avoid further killing. Ginny was shocked and heartbroken by the death of her brother, Fred and was comforted by Hermione. She later assisted in the recovery of the wounded outside the castle. When Harry passed her on his way to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest under the Invisibility Cloak, she was comforting an injured girl. Harry thought she might have sensed his presence as he walked away, but the two had no contact.